fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game of Minds
Hi, there. How are you doing? I hope you're doing well because, I'm not. Why am I doing badly? Well, let me give you some backstory first. I love reading Creepypastas and listening to people read them on YouTube, I also love watching Horror movies and watching scary videos. I don't know why, though, it's been that way for years. I live in a city called Belfast, in Northern Ireland. It's a nice place, the people aren't the best and it does smell in a lot of places, but it's where my friends and family lived, so I was happy enough. Note that I said "Lived" and "Was." You'll find out why. Disappointingly to me, however, is that most ghost stories or urban legends around here are either banshees or old ghosts. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that it's not as creepy as the urban legends in other places like El Chupacabra or Mothman. Back to why I'm bad. I'm going to die. My friends are dead and my family is missing. I'm alone, in my house, on my computer writing this for anyone that may find this—not that anyone will believe it, of course. It's ridiculous, people don't believe that things like this exist. Most people will read this and just think it's a Creepypasta, but I assure you that it's not. This whole mess started earlier today. My friends, David, a tallish quiet guy with long black hair down to his shoulders which usually covers one eye, Shannon, David's girlfriend, she's short with short brown hair, Shanice is a short Asian girl with black hair and a violent personality at times and Andrew, a pretty tall guy with medium-sized black hair that parted over his forehead, decided that it would be fun to go explore in some forest somewhere. I agreed and the next day we got our torches (Flashlights) and some food and set out. We walked for a while, making jokes, laughing and telling made up horror stories about the forest when we found a really old building. "Holy fuck, it looks like a hospital!" I cried, it was a dream come true, an old, possibly haunted hospital for us to explore. "This is so fucking cool. We should-" While I was blabbering, Andrew spoke up with confusion in his voice "Why would a hospital be in the middle of a forest?" I paused for a moment and pondered until I heard footsteps behind us. I spun around awaiting Slenderman or The Rake or something like that, but no. David and Shannon were just taking their time as usual. I sighed and went back to looking at the old, dilapidated building. "Shanice, whaddya think?" I asked. She had been staring at the crooked building with puzzled eyes the entire time, not even turning around to look at what was behind us. "Um... I dunno... I say we go in." She droned out. "Yeah, me too," I replied. I turned to David. "Oi, cockmunch, should we go in?" I asked jokingly. "I dunno faggot, it looks pretty suspicious..." He started. "Why's there a hospital out here?" "That's what I asked," Andrew replied, "But we should go in." "Then we shall!" I exclaimed with excitement. We slowly walked towards the doors, they were the sort that you would see at a hospital but they had clearly not been touched for years. We noticed a small plaque next to the door, it read: Belfast General Hospital. Est. 1879 "Fuck yes!" I shouted "I was fucking right. Suck my fucking dick!" "Be quiet, dickhead." Andrew whacked me on the head and I complied. We were surprised to find out that the door was actually already open, but we crept in anyway. I laughed to myself and thought of how I could make this into a Creepypasta or how I could use this place for a creepy YouTube series. "Alright, gang! Let's split up and look for clues!" I stated. Shanice, David and Shannon laughed while Andrew snickered. "No, but really, let's check the place out. Andrew, Shanice and me will go one way and Shannon and Faggot go check out somewhere else." "What? Fuck off, nigger tits." David said with a scared voice. "Fine, we'll check it out together so David doesn't piss himself... Pansy." David laughed at my pansy remark and called me a faggot. My friends and I always have conversations like this. After a while of checking out hospital rooms I realized that Shanice had said one sentence ever since we saw this place. I got a bit worried and turned to ask her what was wrong. I shone my light in her face to get her attention and she flinched. "Ah! What?" She shrieked "You okay? You've barely said a word since we saw this place." "Yeah, just... Uh, freaked out a wee bit, tit monger." "Alright, fair enough." I stopped, "Wait." I looked ahead and saw a room, like any other room but, the door was wide open and light was pouring through. I started walking towards it, I was somehow drawn to this one room when I saw something that made me freeze and made my heart nearly stop. I saw a shadow. Moving, inside the room. It looked like it was walking towards the door so I hurried the gang into another room and ordered them to keep quiet because I saw someone. We sat quietly in that room for about two minutes until we saw a silhouette through the glass in the door. It was a person, but they walked so... Unnaturally. My friends and I kept quiet for five minutes after it left, we got out of the room and kept exploring. We didn't really give a fuck if someone else was here but, the way that person walked just chilled me to the bone. David and Shannon still dragged behind us as usual. After a short while we realized that Shannon was with us. We quickly turned around and David was nowhere to be seen. "David?!" Andrew shouted, there was only silence. We decided to backtrack through this place in hopes of finding him. Knowing my friends he was behind a wall waiting to scare the living shit out of me. And I was right. We walked for a short time until we looked inside a room. There was David, lying on the floor, his insides strewn about the room. I almost vomited at the very sight, never mind the stench. Shannon began to cry as I noticed that, on the wall written in David's crimson blood was a message. "Tag! I'm it." As I turned around to leave the room with the others, I saw Andrew and Shannon, but no Shanice. "Oh, fuck." I started to hyperventilate. "Shanice!? Shanice for fucks sake get out here! This isn't fucking funny!" I already knew what had happened to her. I stopped, amidst Shannon's crying and my thumping heart I could hear some muffled cries. They were coming from Shanice, and they were coming from a room down the hall. I told Andrew to get Shannon and come with me. We started running towards the room down the hall. That hallway, as we were sprinting desperately to save our friend seemed to stretch on for miles. We reached the crippled door, paint dropped off as I grabbed it and swung it open with all my might. Sweat was dripping down my brow, my heart was thumping almost through my chest and I was breathing faster than I had ever breathed before. What I saw in there will be etched into my mind for the rest of my short life. It made my heart want to stop and it knocked the breath out of my lungs. There, hanging from the ceiling from her own intestines was my dear friend Shanice. Her stomach looked as though it had been cut open and sewn back together crudely. She wasn't bleeding at all, remarkably. If I had heard her muffled cries a few seconds ago, how could someone have done this already? There was another note, this one was carved into her stomach. "Peekaboo! I see you." I wanted to cry, I wanted to vomit, hell I wanted to run the fuck away. But I couldn't; my body had met its physical limitations and I needed rest. I slumped down on the cold, hard floor, exhausted. I started weeping as I sat there. Andrew put his arm on my shoulder and hugged me. When I turned to make sure Shannon was doing okay I saw something utterly confusing and horrible at the same time. Shannon had been stabbed in the chest multiple times and was hanging from the doorframe by a meat hook lodged in the back of her throat. The meat hook wasn't there before how it could have been installed in the minutes we were in that room without us noticing still confuses me at this moment. Again, there was a message. This time, above the door. "You're getting warmer!" This was the first message that didn't have emphasis on a word but it still shook my very core. Part of me wanted to curl up in a ball, cry and beg for my mummy. But the better part of me told me to grab Andrew and get the fuck out of there as fast as we could. I turned to get him and I was surprised as hell. He was there, alive, perfectly alive. I thought he would have been dead. But, nonetheless I ordered him to get the fuck out of here with me and he did so. We ran aimlessly through the dilapidated building until we saw an exit. We burst through without stopping and the glowing flare of the sun stopped us dead in our tracks. It took a few seconds for our eyes to adjust, after all, that hospital wasn't the brightest place in the world. It wasn't that dark, though. We began running through the path we came in. We were overjoyed, we were going to make it! We were going to live! Then I heard Andrew scream. His scream pierced my ears horribly. It was a scream I had been dreading. The scream I never, ever wanted to hear. It was a scream of pure agony and fear. I skidded to a stop and turned. Sure enough, there he was. Pinned down, nonetheless. I actually saw what had been torturing us for this time, too. It had a humanoid shape. In fact, it looked human. But it wasn't human. I saw through it, literally. It was slightly translucent with a bluish colour. It looked like a grown man, bald and naked. It had no breasts or genitals at all. It was... Horrifying, to say the least. Andrew was pinned by a ghost. It would be funny, had this been a horror movie. The ghastly spectre had smashed his right foot with a hammer while I wasn't looking. It looked at me, then turned back to Andrew. It smashed his other foot causing him to scream in agony once more. Then it tossed away the hammer, which evaporated as it hit the ground, before my very eyes. It then pulled out a blade, like one you would see in a fantasy film, weirdly shaped with strange inscriptions. It slashed his throat. Blood poured out of this now dead corpse and all I did was stare. I was paralyzed with fear. The ghostly figure stood up slowly and looked at me. Its face was also that of a man's, a very ugly man. I stared into its black eyes for what seemed like an eternity. It grinned at me. A horrible, horrible grin which signaled that I was next. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I tripped, the next thing I remember is waking up in my room and laughing. "Fuck, it was just a dream!" I laughed until I felt the bump on my head. I went downstairs to look for my family. There was no one, well, no one except Andrew. His corpse laid there. More mangled than I remember it being. His feet smashed and bloody and his skin pale. I vomited all over the floor. The doors and windows were locked tightly and I had no keys. I ran upstairs and turned on my laptop and began researching that hospital. It doesn't exist. I found out that people used to make up stories about a hospital in that forest and it was all a hoax. It never existed. There was never a General hospital established in 1879. I can hear it laughing right now. It's letting me do this. It wants me to write this. So, if anyone reads this. Goodbye. Category:Creepypasta Category:Library Archive Category:NSFW